Heartless Noel
by Undead Cat
Summary: It's a creepypasta story that I wrote long time ago, I hope you like it though. Rated T due to the violence, gore and the vulgar words used in this story.


It was a bright and sunny day in London. Everyone was having a great day excluding _her. _Her name was Noel McGarden, she's age 12. She has shoulder-length hair Before Noel transfer to her new school, she had an accident. Apparently she survives but her condition was getting worse day by day after she was released from the hospital. Her condition was really bad, her head was inner-bleeding and she got into a coma for 4 days. 4 days later, she woke up. She apparently can't remember a thing what she was doing before the accident happened except she kept screaming and shouting at blank spaces of the room she's in. She was treated by the specialize doctors; they were able to find a cure for her _"insanity"_. After a few months later, Noel was transferred to her new school. She liked it at first...but she regretted.

In her first day of her new transfer school, everyone welcomed her at first but during after school time, a popular girl who is obsessed with her beauty, Clara. She saw Noel; she was surprised of how her beauty is able to beat all the girls in Noel's school except her beauty can't beat Noel's. So she pretends to be Noel's friend in order for Noel to reveal her beauty secret. A lot of days have pass by, Clara and Noel became best friends, also Noel became very popular with Clara these days. So one day, Clara asks Noel if she can go to her house even though Noel already went to Clara's house, Noel agreed to Clara. After a long trip to Noel's house, Noel saw her grandmother. Noel's body was shaking in fear; Clara asks her what's wrong. She replied that nothing's wrong. Noel's grandmother asks Noel to follow her for a little while, Noel was still shaking, she turns around and looks at Clara in the eyes, Clara nodded. Noel followed her grandmother, while they're gone, Clara went to the bathroom and check all the beauty equipment they have but they were only basic things like anything other people would have. She was shocked, she didn't know Noel's beauty was natural and her own beauty isn't. By the time came out, she heard noises. It was noises of a crying girl getting whipped, so she went closer to the unknown noises and overhear the situation.

"I told you not to invite a SINGLE FREAKING CLASSMATE OF YOURS TO MY HOUSE!" said Noel's grandmother shouting at Noel while whipping her with a whip.

"I'm…sorry... I'm sorry…" said Noel crying with a hiccupping voice.

"BUT DO YOU LISTEN? YOU DON'T!" while Noel's grandmother said that, she hit her with a brick on her head.

"AH! STOP! PLEASE!" said Noel crying even harder than before and blood starts coming out from her tears.

"SAY IT LIKE **YOU MEAN IT!**" Noel's grandmother kicks her a lot of times and Noel was on the floor, blood was coming out of her mouth but Noel was forcing herself to speak.

"I'm….sorry…." said Noel crying blood out of her eyes and suddenly pass out.

"That's…better…." said her grandmother smirking disturbingly.

Clara overheard the situation and she was shock of what's happening to Noel. By the time Noel came out, Clara quickly sat down on the nearest chair she could find and smile at her, pretending that situation didn't happen at all.

"Noel, what on earth happen to you?" Clara asked her in surprise, pretending to worry.

Noel shook her head and asked her to leave from her house. Clara stood still but Noel forcefully pushes her out the doorstep and slapped her face. Clara was terrified by Noel and quickly ran away like she saw something scary was chasing her. Noel looked back, she saw her grandma, giving a thumbs up to her.

"Good job!" she told Noel with a joyful smile on her face.

Noel started to regret but on the next day… It was worse.

On the next day, Noel was going to school… like she normally does every weekday. She went to the hallway and opened her locker… There was no sight of her textbooks, PE attire and everything else. She was shocked, so she went to her classroom and checked her drawer, nothing. She was still shocked and wanted to cry. She heard a gang laughing behind her back and suddenly threw her textbooks at her, causing her entire body bleeding. The laughing grew more and more, she quickly ran out in fear. Noel was crying very hard until her tears were replaced by blood but then someone grabbed her from behind, it was Noel's crush, John.

"J-John, h-help me…" She said to John, her throat was damaged by the books that she gotten hit with.

"I'm sorry, Noel." John replied and then, he quickly cover Noel's face with her PE attire, the attire was covered in poisonous gas. Slowly, Noel fainted and John wasn't pleased about it, not like all the about people that bullied her. Clara suddenly appeared behind John and knocked him out with a hammer. She grabs Noel's head and banged it against the wall numerous times. Noel's head was bleeding badly, but Clara wasn't satisfied. So she stills drags Noel's body and went to the lift, the school is actually a 45-storey building. She clicked 45 on the lift and they both went on the 45 floor, which is the roof top of the school. Clara was dragging Noel's body to the edge of the roof and she started to talk to Noel's body.

"Noel McGarden….my dear… Ever since you came, every guy in the school loves you because of your alluring eyes, model-like body and beautiful appearance…but now….all my friends ALSO love you too… You **stole** my friends, I shall NOT accept it. So, will you leave this school?"

Noel kept silent, she was still unconscious.

"YOU JERK!" Clara shouted and kicked her body.

"YOU JUST WANT TO BE THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN THIS SCHOOL ISN'T IT!?" Clara kicked her body again.

"Argh…" Noel groaned and woke up.

"I JUST WISH YOU CAN BURN IN HELL WITH THE NERDS!" Clara kicked Noel's body once more and… Noel fell off the building.

"AHHH!" Noel screamed in fear.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SPLAT!**

Blood was flowing; her arms and legs were twisted painfully. Everyone came rushing to Noel's body… calling her names even though, she's dead… But everyone was thinking though what just happen.

"What have I done?" A girl asked herself, starting to cry.

"I think her skull… just crack open…" Another girl asked her friends.

"Oh god, oh god… We **all** just kill Noey…" A boy told everyone.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!? I'M A MONSTER!" A boy screamed and started to commit suicide by strangling himself…in front of everybody.

"Dude!" Another boy slapped the suicidal boy, "It's not JUST you, it's everyone! But…the most of it…is her…" He looked up at the roof top and saw Clara, smiling and crying. Clara was terrified, she takes a few steps back and fell…laughing like she's insane.

"Hahaha… I just kill her, Noel McGarden…" Clara giggled in a disturbing tone, "HAHAHA! I KILL HER! YAY!" She shouted joyfully. "Now that she's gone, I'm popular again!" She smiled disturbingly.

A few days later, during nighttime, Clara was putting on her foundation makeup, humming to her favourite song, Good Time by Owl City and Carly Ray Jespen.

"Clara…Are you there?" A voice echoed down stairs.

"Yes I'm here mother!" Clara responded back to her mother.

No reply from her mother, Clara didn't care, like usual. So she opens her laptop and checks her Skype.

"Ooo~ A new friend, oh, my, god, my Skype contacts are so packed right now!" She giggled, "Hmm…what's he or her name….Noel…McGarden?" She stopped reading any further. "Isn't she…dead?" she asked herself. "Naah, maybe this person has the same name than that dead bitch." She giggled again and accepted the friend request.

"Hey there." Clara typed in the chat.

"Hehehe…" Noel replied.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" Clara quickly typed down in the chat box.

"Check your mirror…" Noel replied.

"Check my mirror?" Clara laughing and look behind, a sentence was written there. "H-huh?"

_Remember me, Clara Winston?_

"Do you like the gift I made for you?" Noel replied.

"W-what are you?" Clara hesitantly said.

"What am I? I'm your best friend of course!" Noel replied, "But you kill me.."

"I-I didn't mean to! I swear!" Clara shouted.

"Didn't mean to? You **mean **to, didn't you?" Noel replied.

"Noel! Listen to me! I like you!" Clara screamed.

"You…like me?" Noel replied…"What nonsense…you said that I'm a disgrace, didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU!?" Noel replied.

"I meant disgrace in a **good** way!" Clara said.

"In a good way? There's no positive meanings of **disgrace**." Noel replied, "**You sicken me."**

Clara's laptop suddenly became glitchy, Clara tries to fix it but then the glitch became worse and Noel's face slowly appears in the screen. Noel was smirking disturbingly, giggling in a high-pitch voice while coughing out blood. Her pitch dark hair was covering her entire face and her eyes…was piercing through Clara's soul, Noel's left eye has a cut inside her eyeball and it was bleeding badly, especially her head…her blood saw over-flowing… And her chest…around the heart area…it seems that her heart organ was gouge out pretty badly without sewing the patch back, the wound was wide open…

Clara was shocked that she threw her laptop outside of her window. After that, a sudden blackout happened in Clara's house.

"AHHH!" Clara screamed and grabs the nearest torchlight she can find, but the only torchlight that she has wasn't there. "H-huh? Where is it?!" Clara screamed and started to walk in the dark…but then, she felt a cold feeling at her heels. Clara look down, it was nothing, she sighed and continues walking in the dark…but then she felt a chill at her cheeks like someone's touching her cheeks.

"Mama…?" She said, the lights were back on. "AHH!"

Noel was there, grabbing her face. "Hey there, Clare." She said in a disturbing tone. "Wanna play make-up?" As Noel said that, her fingernails dug through Clara's face and drags her hand down.

"AHHHH!" Clara screamed again.

"Shh…I'm not done, that's just the foundation makeup." Noel joyfully answered Clara's screams.

After Noel saying that, she gently but roughly gouged out Clara's eyeballs.

"ARGHHHH!" Clara shouted, "STOP!"

Noel again slowly takes out her heart organ…and ate it…"That's your dress…" She smirked, "I call it the fountain of blood dress…"

.

.

.

.

.

On the next day, Clara's mother found out that her daughter was dead, she started crying. So she call the police and she tried to explain what happen from her perspective but the police send her to the police station to hear her explanation while they investigate the place.

While polices were investigating Clara's death and her room, they were no trace of someone killing her.


End file.
